Far From Here
by Skittles6
Summary: Here read and you guys can have it. I dont want it anymore. It's all yours


Far From Here  
  
"I dont care! I love Jess! If you can't see that, it's your loss. He's a great guy." I yelled at my mother. Once again we were fighting and it was because of Jess.  
  
"Ughhh! Rory, he's trouble. I swear. Just go away! Right now. Go somewhere!" mom stomped upstairs.  
  
"You want me gone, fine. I'm gone." I whispered silently to my mother's retreating back. I went into my room. I packed my two suitcases full of most my clothes. My bookbag was full of books and I emptied out my bank. $371.56.   
  
'Wow. I've saved.' I thought. I ran over to Luke's, snuck up the fire escape and into Jess' room.  
  
I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful and sweet, with the Rand novel lay open on his chest. I begged him to read it. I hated to wake him,but I was desprate.  
  
"Jess? Get up." I sat on his bed.   
  
"Rory? Why are you here?" he looked confused.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I'm leaving and I need you to come with me."  
  
"Leaving? Why?" he sat up.  
  
I sighed,"We got into another fight. It was bad. She told me to leave."  
  
"I'm sure she was just angry. She wont mean it in the morning. Why did you guys fight?" he asked. I turned on the light.  
  
You. Apperently I spend too much time here and with you. Oh and I stayed out too late. We were home at 10. My grandmother would let me stay out longer." I was pacing and ranting.  
  
"Hey, calm down. You know how your mom is. Give her time. She'll cool off."  
  
"I've given her time. She's unhappy and she wants me to be miserable too."  
  
"No. Just. Maybe she's right. We're together an awful lot."   
  
"Oh, fine. Maybe your right. Bye." I left. I was so depressed. Jess didnt wanna be around me any more.. I just passed the porciline unicore shoppe, when Jess came up and put his arm aroun dmy shoulder and turned me around.  
  
"I know what you think I meant, but that's not what I meant. I mean, "  
  
"Jess, it's fine. I'm fine. I understand. You need your space."  
  
"That's not what I meant." I didn't say anything. I just turned around and started to walk away."Where do you wanna go?" Jess asked.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you saying you'll go with me?"  
  
"Yes. You wanna go, let's go. But where?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, not Hartford. That's too close. We could go to Boston. Yeah, my dad and step- mom live there. I'm sure we could stay." I suggested.  
  
"Fine. Give me 10minutes. I'll be down in 10minutes. Wait on the steps." and he left. I sat and waited for him while I thought about everything.  
  
'Mom's gonna be so pissed. God! What am I doing? Oh well, at least now mom'll know how grandma and grandpa felt. I hope Luke takes care of her. Maybe I'll write him a note.' I pulled out a notebook and wrote:  
  
'Luke- It's Rory. Me and Jess are leaving. We're going to Boston to my dad's for the weekend. Tell mom she needs to reconsider. Jess is not a bad person. Tell her to call me on the cell. I'll talk to her then. Take care of her. Thanks.  
  
Love ya guys-  
  
Ror'  
  
I sighed. What's done is done. I went into the diner and put the note under a coffee cup. Jess came down the stairs.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?"   
  
"Do you? Cause I can go by myself."  
  
"No, I was just checking. So, Boston's a 2 hour drive. It's 11:26pm right now, so if we leave now, we'll be there at like 1:30.Do you wanna call your dad?"  
  
"No. Let's just leave. I need to leave." We put our stuff into his car and got in.  
  
Jess yawned, "I'm tired. Do you mind driving? I might crash again." he laughed.  
  
"No prob. Go to sleep. I'll let you know when we get there."   
  
"Night, Rory. Love you." he said and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Love you, too. Now go to sleep." I said. He laid his head against the window, and soon enought, he was asleep.   
  
"And I was left with my thoughts. Lots of different thoughts. Mom. Jess. The fight. Myself. Thank God there was hardly any traffic because an hour and a half later I was drowning in my own thoughts.  
  
"Jess. Get up." I shook him lightly.  
  
"Well, de ja vu. Are we there yet? he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm kinda scared to go in."   
  
"Call him. Let him know you're here."  
  
"Okay." I pulled out my cell phone and unbuckled my seat belt. "It's ringing."   
  
"Hello?" dad answered, he was asleep.  
  
'Hey dad. It's Rory."   
  
"Seeing as how no one else calls me dad, I figured. Something wrong? Is your mom okay?" Now he just sounded worried.   
  
"No. I'm good. Mom's okay. I'm kinda in your driveway." I said.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Can we come up?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." he hung up.  
  
Me and Jess got out of the car. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be." he took my hand and we walked up to dad's apartment. He was waiting with the door open when we go there.  
  
"Rory? What are you doing here?" he hugged me. "And who are you?" he looked at Jess.  
  
"Dad, this is Jess. Mom and I got into a fight. I'd rather not discuss it out here. Can we uh-" I pointed to the open door.  
  
"Oh, yeah." We followed dad inside and he closed the door behind us.  
  
"How's Sherry?"   
  
"She's fine. She's in California doing business. She'll be back tomarrow."   
  
"Oh. And how's Gigi?" I asked.  
  
"She's great. She's asleep. You wanna tell me what happened or continue the small talk?" he smirked. He sat down in a chair and me and Jess sat on a over-sized, orange, fuzzy couch. 'Aaah. This is dad's.'  
  
"We fought, about Jess, And I had no where else to go. Are you mad?"   
  
"No, I'm not mad. It was just a surprise though. After everything. Why'd you leave?"   
  
"She told me to. She said to go away. So I did." I explained.  
  
"Okay." dad sighed. "Did you guys bring anything?"   
  
"Yeah. I't's in the car." I said.  
  
"I'll go get it." Jess offered.   
  
"I'll help. We'll be right back sweetie." dad kissed my forehead and they left. I laid out on the couch. I felt safe. It reminded me of mom. I guess I fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Gilmore. Wakey-wakey." Jess whispered. He was kneeling infront of my face.   
  
"Mmm. I'm up." I yawned.  
  
"You can sleep in your room. It's the same as it was before."   
  
"I could take the couch, if you want, Mr. Hayden." Jess said.  
  
"Chris, please. And it's fine. Just remember that I'm a VERY light sleeper. I hear anything but snoring and you're a dead man." he said.  
  
"I promise, I'll be a good boy." Jess smirked.  
  
"Okay, Jess. Night sweetie." dad kissed my cheek and went to bed.  
  
"So? Well, he took that well." Jess said.  
  
"He's always been the calmer of the two. I miss my mommy."   
  
"I know. It'll be okay. Let's go to sleep. We'll talk to her tomarrow." he took my hand, pulled me off the couch and walked off to my room.   
  
"What if she's mad?" I asked. I changed into my pj's and Jess left his boxers and a gray t-shirt on.   
  
"I guess it would be expected. We ran away, Ror. She's gonna be mad." We crawled into the big king size bed. We layed right in the middle and Jess held me. I felt so safe.   
  
"What if she hates me?" I asked.  
  
"She'll never hate you. You're her best friend and she loves you. Now stop worrying and go to sleep." Jess said. He tightened his grip on my waist and we fell asleep.   
  
I woke up the next morning and the birds were chirping.   
  
"Augh! I hate birds." I said to no one, because Jess wasnt next to me. "Odd." I walked out of the room and into the heavenly smell of coffee. I guess they didnt know I was there because they continued their conversation.  
  
"But after High School, what are you gonna do?" dad asked. They were sitting at the bar, on the same side, so their backs were to me.  
  
"I was just gonna bum around a while, see where I end up. But Rory's got these standards and I wanna live up to them. I wanna be the best for her. So, I was thinking maybe a Lit teacher or something. "  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yeah. I love Lit and I'm sure I can teach so." he said.  
  
"Hey am I innterrupting something?" I asked, making myself known.  
  
"Nothing that we cant finish later, right?"   
  
"Anytime." Jess smiled and looked over at me.  
  
"Not gonna tell me what you were talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe. Some other time."   
  
"It's only 7. Why are you up?" I asked Jess.  
  
"I was making this," he held up a mug of coffee. "for you." and handed it to me.  
  
"Oh- I love you. You rock." I said and took a big sip of it.  
  
"Your mom should be calling soon." dad said.   
  
ring-ring "That's freaky. Do you have ESP?" Jess asked.  
  
"Only when it comes to Lorelai."  
  
He picked up the phone. "Hello? Lore-stop crying. They're here." dad said.  
  
"Oh my god. I made her cry. Jess?"   
  
"Yeah. You can talk to her. Here." he handed me the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I squeaked.  
  
"Rory? God." she really was crying.  
  
"Mom I'm so sorry. Please stop crying." I said.  
  
"Are you alright? Did you get there okay? Is Jess okay?" mom asked.  
  
"Lore- are they okay?" I heard Luke in the background.  
  
"We're both okay. Are you at the diner?"   
  
"No. Luke found the note and came over. Rory, please come home."   
  
"I- I cant. You dont trust me. And I've been thinking."  
  
"Rory, come home and we'll talk. All of us. Me, you, Luke, Jess. I promise." mom pleaded.  
  
"I'll call you back." I said and hung up.  
  
"She wants us to come home."   
  
"We can leave right now, if you want to." Jess said, sweetly.  
  
DUM DUM DUM! Okay- does she stay? does she go? No one knows. But you have the power my friends. B/c i m giving this fic to whoever emails me. You decide. I cant finish it. I've got too much else to do. so email me at xxcoffeefreakxx@yahoo.com if you're interrested in finishing my fic.   
  
Love-  
  
Skittles 


End file.
